The End
by Ketchum
Summary: The last episdoe of the series, or a season, depending on how you percieve it....the end....


The End  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, sorry, or the characters!  
Author's Note: I was bored and I decided to write it, there may or may not be a sequal, depending on if I actually get reviews….. n e wayz…this is the last episode of the show….or the last before a new season starts :) anyway you perceive it! Please read and review! And most of all enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
"I know, and he's here!"  
"Oh my god, are you like serious?"  
"Yea, and I can't wait for him to talk to us!"  
"So inspirational!"  
  
"He used to be my next door neighbor, back in Pallet, we were best friends!"  
"Sure Gary,"  
"I'm serious, I bet I could beat him right now,"  
"I'm sure you could,"  
"That's all I need, your assurance,"  
  
"Undefeated champ,"  
"And at only 16 years old!"  
"How can one be so talented?"  
  
"I battled him back when he was only ten and beat him!"  
"Yea right,"  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Is that him?"  
"Who's that girl he's talking to?"  
"Oh, that's Misty from Cerulean City,"  
"And that guy?"  
"Brock from Pewter,"  
  
"Ash, you really shouldn't get such a big head," Brock advised. He, Misty, and Ash were all standing next to a stage, punch in hand, chatting.   
"Brock, he just defeated the elite four, and became the league champion,"  
"I know Misty, but still he doesn't need to get a big head,"  
"Did I even say anything about it Brock?" Ash asked, for once in his life he had not bragged about something.  
"Yea, he didn't say any of that stuff, it was all people in the crowd," Misty defended.  
"Well, I probably should make my speech," he moaned.  
"What's wrong?" Brock asked.  
"Nothing," Ash replied pushing past him up onto the stage. He had too many things on his mind, and the least of his worries was making a speech to hundreds of people. When he arrived on the stage, the auditorium was flooded by applause. Ash tapped the microphone with his finger, no sound came out. He looked on the front of it and flipped on the switch, the applause was snuffed out by the loud squealing of the microphone. Ash sweat-dropped, and scratched the back of his head.  
"Sorry about that, so I guess I'm supposed to give some inspirational kind of speech here, huh? Well, let's see, if you work really hard for your goals, then," he paused, "then, someday you will achieve them, some just sooner than others," Ash looked out on the sea of faces, so many familiar ones. In the front was his mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Misty's Sisters, Jessie and James. The further back he looked, he could see countless officer Jenny's and Nurse Joys. Rudy and his little sister Mara were there. Kurt and his grand daughter too. Todd, Richie, Sakura, Shingo, the squirtle squad, johto gym leaders, kanto gym leaders, orange island gym leaders, professor ivy, Melody, all these people, there for him. He wiped a tear from his eyes.   
"Thank you all for coming out here to support me, I can't thank you enough, it's been so long since I've seen some of you, and it's amazing that you are all here," there was a long silence. "I want to thank a few people," he said, pulling a piece of notebook paper out of his left vest pocket. "First off all, my pokémon, you all are so great, Pikachu, my bud, I love you. Pidgeotto, Charizard, Primeape, Bulbasaur, where ever you guys are thanks, and squirtle, thank you too. Next, Mom, thank you for being there for me all the time, and being the best mom I could ever have"  
"Your welcome sweetie!" she shouted, Ash blushed.  
"And professor Oak, you're the one who got me started with pokémon, I owe you one sir,"  
"Dad, wherever you are, you inspired me, I wanted to be just like you, and look at me now, I am,"  
"Brock, you are the best mentor slash friend I could ever have, I'm going to miss all of your antics with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, and all the other pretty girls we see. You've taught me so much about pokémon care, and everything else, and I'll miss you,"  
"Anytime Bud!" he shouted.  
"And Misty," he paused, "Misty Waterflower, first of all, sorry about the bike, one of these day's I'll pay you back I promise. I know when were younger I picked on you a lot, and you picked on me, with all that aside, you're my best friend, thanks for everything you've ever done,"  
Misty's eyes began to water and she nodded.  
"And Tracey, you are the greatest pokémon watcher I know, and you taught me a lot, a lot more then I'd prefer to talk about here," Tracey winked, "So I thank you for that,"  
"And anyone I missed, I'm sorry, you all are the greatest people I know, and without you I would not be here right now. Thanks," he said, there was a loud applause from the hundreds.  
Misty walked toward the exit of the building, she silently slipped out of the door. Once she was outside she leaned against the wall. A tear fell from her face and landed on the piece of paper she was holding. She folded the program up and put it in her pocket. Another tear fell, and another. She wiped her eyes and slowly sat down. She put her head on her knees and cried harder.  
"I can't believe it's over," she said picking up a rock and tossing it.  
  
"Have you seen Misty?" Ash asked Brock.  
"No sorry, hey you know what?"  
"What, hurry I gotta go," he said abruptly.  
"Your speech was really good," he smiled.  
"Thanks, Okay gotta run, bye" he waved and ran towards Tracey.  
"Hey Trace," Ash said running up behind him, "You seen Misty?  
"No why?" Tracey said hopefully.  
"I'm gonna say it!" he said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Go Ash! No check with the door people,"  
"Okay, thanks!"  
Ash hurried towards the door. "Did you happen to see a girl about my age, with red hair go out here?"   
"No, sorry son," said one man, "but I did see a girl fitting that description sneak out of those doors over there," he pointed, whispering.  
"Thanks!" he said, jogging over to the other doors, when he reached them he caught his breath. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching him leave his own party, and slipped out. He looked to his left, nobody, then to his right, and there she was, curled up into a little ball sitting against the wall. "Misty?" he asked.   
Misty tensed at the voice, was it ash? She looked the other way and wiped her tears off. "Yea?"   
"You okay?" he said sitting next to her.  
"Yea," she said quietly, her voice beginning to shake, she had never cried in Ash's presence and didn't plan to now.   
"Really?" he said trying to see her face.  
"Really," she turned to him and smiled.  
"If you say so," he said leaning his back on the wall and looking at the sky. The sun had almost set, and it was quite a beautiful sight. The edge of the forest was no more then twenty feet away from them, but there was a streetlight on the edge, however it was not lit.   
"Can you believe it?" he asked.  
"Believe what?"  
"It's all over," he trailed off.  
"No, I can't," she said, she could feel herself trying to cry again, but held it in.  
"I mean, I don't know what to do, it's like," he stopped.  
"What?"  
"I don't know,"  
They sat in silence a few minutes longer.  
"Ash?"  
"Yea?"  
"I don't want it to be over,"  
"Me neither, but I told Brock that, and he said it's time to start a new chapter, whatever he meant by that,"  
"A new chapter in your life Ash, something different,"  
"I don't like some thing different,"   
"Me neither," she said quietly.  
"So many people came," he pointed out.  
"I know,"  
"It's amazing, it doesn't seem like we've run into that many people,"  
"Well, what do you expect from six years of traveling?"   
"I guess your right,"  
"Six years," she repeated.  
"That's more then a third of our lives," he chuckled.  
"Wow,"   
They both sat in awe for a while.  
"So what was the stuff Tracey taught to you that you'd rather not mention,"  
"I'd rather not mention," he chuckled.  
"You mean, there's stuff you tell him, and not me and not me and Brock?"  
"Well Brock knows, but only because Tracey told him,"  
"Oh,"  
There was another long silence.  
"What's wrong Misty?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Misty, don't tell me there is nothing wrong, I can tell, please,"  
"Why should I tell you stuff, you don't tell me things,"  
"Waa!? Misty! No, it's not like that, um, please, I'll tell you if you tell me,"  
"That's okay, it doesn't matter," he put his hand on her chin and turned her face toward him. He could now see that she had been crying.  
"Yes it does Misty," he said seriously.  
She moved her head the other way and looked into the forest, "I don't' want it to be over," she said quietly.  
"I know, me neither, I'm going to miss traveling so much,"  
"Not just that, the other stuff,"  
"What other stuff?"  
"Stuff, it doesn't matter," she said standing up, "I'm going back in now," she turned and walked to the door. Ash reached up and grabbed her hand. He stood up. "Ash," she said sternly.  
"Misty . . ." he said forcing her to turn around.  
"Misty, please, tell me," he pleaded, she looked down at the ground. A tear slowly slid down her face and landed on the ground below her. "Misty," he said moving closer, lifting her face up to him, he wiped a tear away.  
"Ash I . . ." she started but couldn't finish. He pulled her close for a hug, surprising her. He rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. 'Misty crying?' he thought to himself, 'she's gotta be really upset'.   
"It's going to be fine," he reassured her, although his voice was not very convincing.  
"I don't," she started.  
"You don't what?"  
"I don't think that, that, I,"  
"What is it Misty?" she lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked in his eyes.  
"I don't think that I can live without you, you guys,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I can't, you're like family, the only friends I've ever had, and I don't want that to end,"  
"Me neither Misty," he said, sitting down. He patted the ground next to him. She followed the unspoken command.   
She closed her eyes to think. In a moment she felt an arm around her, pull her closer and sigh. She laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled.   
"Remember how your sisters used to call you a runt?"  
"Yea, they still do,"  
"Well, your not, okay,"  
"Thanks, and you're not a twerp either,"  
"That's always good to know,"  
"Well you used to be, but you," she stopped herself, was she actually saying this out loud.  
"Hey!"  
"No, I mean it in a good way,"  
"Sure,"  
She sat up. "I didn't finish," she said taking offense.  
"Well then finish,"  
"But you grew up, a lot, I was taller then you for a while, remember that?" she almost laughed.  
"No way," he said sarcastically.   
"And, you were, I dunno,"  
"What?"  
"You used to, look,"  
"Yea?"  
"Like a little kid, and now you don't," she said.  
"Well I'd hope not," he smiled.  
They sat there for a while.  
"I wonder what it will be like, living with my sisters again,"  
"I don't know, it's going to be so lonely back at home,"  
"Yea,"  
"What are you talking about, you have your sisters,"  
"Yea I guess,"  
"Misty?"  
"Yea?"  
"Are you going to go to school again?"  
"Probably, at least my senior year,"  
"Yea,"  
"You?"  
"Yea,"  
The sun had finally set, Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder again. Ash was a little startled by the gesture, but then realized this may be the last time for a while where they were together, he remembered his conversation with Tracey earlier that evening.  
  
***FLASHBACK***   
"So you ready?" Tracey asked. Ash adjusted his jacket and turned around.  
"For what? The ceremony?"  
"That, and,"  
"And what?"  
"The end Ash, the end,"  
"Yea, I guess,"  
"Really?"  
Ash took a deep breath. "No, but all things have to change, Brock told me it's time for a new chapter in my life, it's time to study, I still don't want to, but,"  
"What about them?"  
"Who?"  
"Brock and Misty,"  
"What do you mean what about them?"  
"Well I live right down the street, so we're going to be seeing each other all the time, but the other two, they live pretty far,"  
"I know," he looked sadly to a velvet case, he opened it up and rubbed the badges in front of him.  
"What about her?"  
"Misty?"  
"Yea,"  
Ash shrugged his shoulders and flopped down on his bed.  
"You mean your just going to let her go?"  
"Yea, what's the point?"  
"Don't you dare start that depression junk with me Ash Ketchum,"  
Ash laughed, "I won't, it's just . . ."  
"You don't know how to tell her, you don't want to ruin your friendship, you don't want to make matters worse," he paused, "Ash I understand, but you can't just let it end, you can't,"  
Ash sighed, "Why does everything have to be so complicated, I hate when things change,"  
"I know you do, but since it's going to, and it's inevitable, you should take some risks, like in pokémon battling,"  
"But I love her so much that I can't tell her, what if she doesn't like me back Tracey,"  
"I can honestly say that's not going to be an issue, trust me,"  
"Thanks, maybe I will, tonight, at the reception,"  
"Good plan,"  
***END FLASHBACK***  
"Misty?" he said snapping out of his daze.   
There was no reply, he looked at his watch, and it was 10:30 already. He must have dozed off. The partying sounds had died down and only a few voices could be heard. He missed his whole reception, how could he have done that? He sighed. Misty's eyes fluttered open.  
"Ash?" she asked, yawning.  
"Hmm?"   
"What time is it?"  
"After ten,"  
She sat up, "No really, what time is it?"  
"10:30," he said. She stood up, and blanked out for a minute, she grabbed the wall for balance.   
"Ah, Ash," she said shaking her head, "We should go back to the party,"   
She pulled him up and they walked into the room. Daisy and Brock were dancing, while Lilly, Violet, and Tracey were sitting at one table. Professor Oak and Ash's mom were chatting at another. Melody and Richie were dancing, and the DJ was sitting down looking rather exhausted. Ash and Misty sat down at a table, and Misty laid her head down. "I'm sleepy,"  
"Me too,"  
"How'd we fall asleep?" she wondered.  
"No idea,"  
"So,"  
"So,"  
"Ash!" his mom shouted from across the room.  
"Yea Mom?"  
"It's time to head home,"  
"What?"  
"It's almost 10:45, and I need to get home by 11 to watch the news,"  
"But it come on every night mom!"  
"Yes honey, but there is never a re-run,"  
"Mom, I'm sixteen, and"   
"Yes, and that is precisely why you will be coming home now,"  
He turned to Misty who gave him a sad look.  
"Um . . ." he started.  
Tracey looked over to Ash, "Ash?"  
"No Tracey," he responded.  
"Oh," Misty looked confused.  
"I'll walk you to your car," she stated.  
"Okay,"   
"By Sam, bye Tracey see you tomorrow!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked towards the door.   
"Bye Delia," Professor Oak responded, Ash and Misty slowly walked behind her, the huge oak door slammed shut behind them.  
"Ash, say good-bye and I'll meet you in the car," his mom said.  
"Sure," she headed away.  
"So," Misty started.  
"I guess this is it," Ash said, Misty could feel tears in her eyes welling up again.  
"Ash I," she paused.  
"Misty please don't," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm going to miss you so much,"  
"I'm only a few hours away,"  
"But Ash, I," he put his fingers to her lips, she grabbed his hand and held it to her face. She closed her eyes and a tear fell on his hand. She felt the warmth from his now sweating hands. She slowly laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
"Please Ash, please don't,"  
"It's over Misty, it's the end,"  
"Ash no," she said wrapping her arms around him.  
"Please Misty, please don't make this harder then it is,"  
"Ash I love you," she blurted out, and then started to cry harder, ash was stunned.  
"You what?"  
"I'm sorry! Please Ash, please don't go, I love you, please," her voice faded out. He laid his head on top of hers.   
"I love you too," Misty couldn't stop crying, Ash had never seen her this emotional in all the time he knew her, he almost started crying himself.  
"Ash hurry up! It's time to go!"  
"Wait a second mom!"  
"I have to go,"   
"Ash, please, don't,"  
"He broke away from her,"  
"This isn't the end, I promise,"  
"Ash, no, wait!" he started backing away.  
"Misty trust me,"  
"Ash wait!" he opened the door to the car.   
"Bye," he waved. She didn't respond, rather she wiped her tears away with her arm.   
He shut the car door, and waved out of the window.  
"This is just the beginning," she said to herself.  
"Of a new chapter," Ash finished 


End file.
